


Permanent Roommate

by veryterriblewritings



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryterriblewritings/pseuds/veryterriblewritings
Summary: Hoshi is getting his own place.





	Permanent Roommate

“You know, when you said you’re buying a place, I thought it’d be a studio apartment,” she said as she turned left and right, looking around the house.

“Why is that?” he asked. “Am I not allowed to buy a big house like this?” he continued asking, eyeing the girl who was standing in the middle of the empty, unfurnished house.

“Well, I didn’t say that,” she shrugged as she walked around the house. “I just thought you’re buying a place for yourself so that you can stay alone,” she assumed.

“I am buying a place for myself, though,” he said, following her around the house. “Do you think this house is too big for me?” he asked, pouted a little bit.

“Yeah, it’s huge, considering you’re planning to stay here alone,” she nodded, looking around up to the ceiling. “You can fit all of the boys here. This might as well be your new dorm. It got like three rooms,” she commented, opening the door to the first room.

“It is kind of huge, isn’t it?” he admitted, hesitantly.

“Are you okay, living alone, in this big house with like 2 more empty bedrooms? I mean, what are you planning to do with the other two rooms? Mini library, game room or something?” she asked, chuckled as she walked out of the room, with him following her steps.

“But, in all honesty, do you like the house? Is it okay?” he asked, grabbing her arm, making her stop walking.

“Oh, I do. You know how much I love houses. Decorating a house is my lifelong dream. I love furniture, arranging stuff, interior design and all that shit. Dude, do you even know me at all? Of course, I love this house,” she excitedly nodded, full of enthusiasm. “But, if I were to live here alone, I’d say it’s going to get a little spooky at night. I’d get a roommate or two if I were to live here,” she suggested, continued her walking, exploring the house.

“Yes, indeed. I’ve thought of that too but I really like the house,” he said, frowning.

“I’d definitely bought it but you have a lot of thinking to do here,” she said, realistically. “I mean, it’s not like you’re going to live here 24/7, right? You said to me, you’re looking for a house so that you’d have a place to store your personal things because your dorm is getting too crowded and because you want to stay over here during your off days,” she said, trying to be the voice of reason even though she was pretty much sold to the house as well.

“Yeah but it’s a great house, right?” he said, almost as if he was trying to convince her.

“It’s great but it’s too big and it’s going to cost a fortune,” she reasoned. “For your need, I think a studio apartment is enough. This place has too many bedrooms for one person, a spacious living room and a pretty huge kitchen. Soon-young, you can’t even cook. You don’t need this,” she said, smiling to him, trying to persuade him out of it, reaching for his hand.

“Okay, okay,” he nodded. “What if I were to get a roommate?” he asked, squeezing her hands. “A roommate who would use the kitchen so often, it wouldn’t go to waste?” he continued, looking down to her.

“I’d say two roommates instead, one person for each room,” she nodded, still looking around, considering his bargain. “Are you going to ask Min-gyu to come and live with you here?” she asked, squinting her eyes as she was thinking.

“No, not Min-gyu,” he denied and let out a sigh.

“But, wait. What’s the point of getting another house if you’re going to live with roommates again? You have 12 roommates right now, as we speak. And one of them is already Min-gyu,” she asked, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

“Okay, listen carefully because I’m about to fulfil your lifelong dream over here. Please answer the following questions with a short yes or no answer,” he chuckled as he spoke in an emcee event tone.

She laughed at his little act. “Okay. Oh, what do I win if I answer everything correctly?” she asked, pretended to be excited.

“Just answer yes or no, okay?” he laughed along. “Okay, first question, do you like the house?” he asked, back in his emcee tone.

“Yes,” she nodded and giggled.

“Do you want to live here?” he asked again, in the same tone.

She went silent for a few seconds. “Are you,” she asked halfway as he smiled and cut her off.

“Yes or no answer only,” he shook his head.

“I’m going to go with a yes,” she answered, looking at him suspiciously. “What is this about, Soon-young? I swear to god if you’re pulling another prank on me,” she threatened.

“Relax, I still have one question left,” he said. “Final question, would you be my permanent roommate?” he asked in the same emcee tone as he went down one knee and took out a velvet box from his pocket.

She gasped as she went completely silent for the next few minutes, just standing there and stared at the ring in the box and the guy who were kneeling and holding the said box simultaneously.

He cleared his throat, breaking the silent atmosphere that surrounded the room. “This is the point where you should answer me,” he said with nervous laugh. “I’m going to give you a cheat sheet. The right answer is yes and if you answer the question correctly, you get to win the house,” he joked, still filled with nervousness.

She covered her lips as she let out an airy laugh. “I’m so sorry. I’m dumbfounded. This is all too sudden,” she replied. “Yes, yes, yes, of course,” she nodded, still covering her lips.

“Thank god,” he sighed in relief and stood up again. “Yay, congratulations, you’ve won the house!” he cheered, again with his emcee tone.

She hit his chest as he pulled her into his embrace. “So, tell me, did you say yes just to win the house or you actually agree to marry me?” he asked as he ran his finger through her hair.

She pushed him away as she frowned. “God damn it, Soon-young. Way to ruin the moment,” she hit his arm as he winced in pain.

“I’m sorry,” he said as he laughed and pulled her closer again, putting his arm around her shoulder as he sighed in happiness. “So, are you free next weekend? I’m taking my permanent roommate to her favourite wonderland, Ikea, for furniture shopping.”


End file.
